Chance
by Kirana Agi Qiao
Summary: Naruto,seorang hantu,diberi kesempatan untuk menikmati hidup sekali lagi bersama gadis itu. Apa yang dialaminya bersama sang gadis tentang hidup ini?


Nyehehehe...Setelah berhasil mengendap-endap dan berbohong dari Qiao..Akhirnya saya,Kirana,berhasil mencuri buku ide cerita dari Qiao...Di buku itu tertulis sebuah ide,tema,dan alur cerita yang selalu dirahasiakan Qiao...Kirana juga tidak tau kenapa,tapi setelah membaca kisah ini,Kirana tau kenapa...

~I~I~I~I~I~I~I~I~I~I~I~I~I~I~

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dan Qiao...Hehehe ^^

Genre : Hurt/Comfort & A Slice of Life...Juga Tragedy...

Pairing : GA ADA SAMA SEKALI!

Summary : Naruto,seorang hantu,menetap di tubuh seorang gadis sebelum pergi ke surga. Apa yang dialaminya bersama sang gadis?

Warning : Ending yang sama sekali tidak terduga! OOC,ga-je,alur kecepetan,dan lain-lain...Usul Kirana Cuma satu,siapin tisu sekotak untuk bekal membaca cerita ini...

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Chance

Tubuh Naruto terhempas ke sebuah ruangan. Dia membuka mata sapphire-nya perlahan. Terlihat sebuah cahaya terang yang membutakan matanya. Dia melindungi matanya dengan tangannya dan berusaha mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. Yang dia ingat hanyalah dirinya tengah duduk di mobil sebelum terjadi kecelakaan besar. Jangan-jangan dia sudah..."Naruto Uzumaki...",sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Dia menengok ke arah cahaya yang sudah memudar. "S-siapa kau? D-dimana ini?",tanya Naruto bingung. Cahaya itu menjawabnya,"Di surga,Naruto...Kau sudah mati saat kecelakaan tadi...",kata suara itu lagi. Naruto melebarkan matanya. Mati? D-dia sudah...mati? "J-jangan bercanda! Aku belum mati! A-aku tak ingin mati!",bantah Naruto. "Terserah kau saja,aku sudah memberitahumu bahwa kau sudah mati...Tapi,kau masih diberi 1 kesempatan untuk hidup...Pergilah ke bumi dan carilah tubuh seseorang yang mau menerimamu di sana...Tinggalah dengannya...",kata suara itu. Seketika,Naruto merasa tubuhnya berputar. Dia merasa pusing dan menutup mata. Ketika di rasanya sudah agak baikan,dia membuka matanya dan melihat dunia 'ini'.

Mengingat apa pesan 'Kami-sama',dia pun segera mencari tubuh baru. Kebetulan,di dekatnya ada seorang gadis berambut cokelat kehitaman yang tampak tertidur. Naruto perlahan mendekatinya. Mata gadis itu perlahan membuka,mata berwarna merah darah berpapasan dengan mata biru air Naruto."A! Eh...P-permisi...A-aku Naruto...A-aku adalah hantu namun Kami-saia ma memberi kesempatanku untuk hidup...Dengan satu syarat yaitu harus menemukan tubuh baru...",kata Naruto gugup. Tanpa disangka,cewek itu tersenyum dan berkata,"Kalau begitu menetaplah di tubuhku dan hidup sebagai temanku!". Naruto tercengang,namun akhirnya menerima tawaran itu.

~Naruto's POV~

Semenjak hari itu,aku berteman dengan gadis ini. Jika kau tanya siapa namanya,aku pun tidak tau...Dia tak pernah memberitahunya padaku...Aku akrab dengannya...Karena nasib kami sama...Kesepian dan tak punya teman. Kami selalu bercakap-cakap dengan perasaan senang. Dan tanpa kutahu,gadis yang setahuku riang itu hidup dalam kegelapan dan kebencian. Ketika kami sedang berjalan-jalan di taman,tiba-tiba dia dipukuli oleh sekelompok remaja...Dia diteriaki dengan kata-kata kasar. Namun,dia tampak tenang dan tidak melawan sama sekali...Dia...Tegar sekali...

"DASAR CEWEK BEGO! PERGI SANA!"

"HUH! NGAPAIN KAMU KE SINI! MELIHAT MUKAMU,AKU MUAK! CEPAT PERGI!"

"HEI,KEMANA ORANG TUAMU NAK? MEREKA PERGI KARENA KAU BUKAN?"

Selama kami di taman,aku selalu mendengar teriakkan itu. Aku pun semakin penasaran terhadap masa lalunya. Ditambah dia selalu mengigau di tengah malam. Seperti pada suatu malam,tiba-tiba tangannya bergerak-gerak membentuk pentagram. "Ibu...Ayah...Cepat ke sini...Mereka mengorbankan kalian...",selalu berkata itu di setiap igauannya. Aku bisa saja berpindah ke arah tubuhnya dan melihat kenangannya,namun dia selalu melarangku. Dia bilang terlalu berbahaya.

Sampai pada suatu hari,aku nekat merasuki tubuhnya. Baru saja aku memasuki tubuhnya,aku sudah merasakan rasa sakit di dadaku. Dan aku tau fakta bahwa dia hidup selama ini menahan rasa sakit. Sakit karena kesepian sama denganku. Tapi,meski aku juga merasa sakit,aku menahan rasa sakit itu dengan menolong dan berbuat baik. Rasa sakit itu pun perlahan menghilang. Tapi gadis ini berbeda,sepertinya dia membiarkan tubuhnya termakan oleh dendam dan kebencian. Hidup dalam kegelapan.

Aku mengarah pada ingatannya. Di sebuah ruangan,aku melihat beberapa lukisan yang menggambarkan ingatannya. Ada bermacam-macam gambar dari yang paling cerah sampai yang berwarna gelap. Aku mengambil lukisan yang bernuansa kelam. Yang paling kelam dari semuanya. Aku menyentuh lukisan itu dan tiba-tiba berada di suatu desa kecil. Aku melihat seorang anak yang berlari seperti mengejar sesuatu. Aku pun mengikuti gadis itu menuju gunung berapi di tengah desa. Sesampainya di sana,aku terkejut. Gadis itu dipukuli dan ditendangi oleh beberapa orang dewasa. Aku juga melihat sepasang suami-istri digantung tepat di tengah kawah gunung yang panas. Gadis itu menangis dan meraung-raung. "Ibu! Ayah!",gadis itu memanggil sepasang suami-istri tersebut. Dan tidak lama,gadis itu menjerit-jerit ketakutan. Suara yang begitu miris di hati Naruto,karena gadis itu melihat orang tuanya di jatuhkan di tengah kawah.

Para warga segera duduk diam dan berdoa. Sementara sang gadis masih menangis membuat aku iba. Gadis itu akhirnya berdiri dan membuat tanda pentagram besar di sekelilingnya. "Demi dunia iblis...KUTUKLAH MEREKA!",teriak gadis itu. Seketika langit menjadi gelap,petir menyambar tanah. Hujan deras disertai angin tornado besar menghantam desa itu. Yang selamat hanya aku dan gadis itu. Sekarang dia tertunduk dengan darah para warga yang mati bermuncratan di sekitarnya. Aku yang tidak mengerti keadaan tiba-tiba terkejut karena gadis itu tertawa kecil. Makin lama,tawanya makin keras. Tawa iblis. Sampai di situ,ingatan ini berhenti.

Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Gadis ini...Sanggup membunuh orang lain? Tapi...Selama ini...Aku melihatnya sebagai gadis dengan masa lalu cerah...Tanpa noda...Dan kenyataannya...Aku meraih ingatan lain. Ingatan tentang kehidupannya yang lain. Isi semuanya sama. Dia dijauhi dan dianggap sebagai iblis pembunuh. Sama sepertiku,aku juga disebut sebagai iblis...Namun aku tak pernah menanggapi itu...Aku tak membiarkan tubuhku ditelan oleh kebencian...Namun gadis ini...Aku menangis di ruangan penuh memori itu...Dan setelah itu,aku segera berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Beberapa hari setelahnya,aku bertanya padanya. "Hei,apa kau...membenci hidup?",tanyaku. Seketika,raut mukanya berubah. Dia tersenyum lembut,tapi matanya memancarkan kesedihan dan luka. "...Ya...Aku sangat membencinya...",aku terkejut mendengar gadis ini. "Ta-tapi kenapa? A-aku saja masih ingin hidup!",seruku padanya. Aku merasa sebulir air mata mengalir di pipinya. Menangis. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat gadis ini menangis. "Kau tau Naruto? Hidup itu begitu buruk untukku...Yah...Aku merasa hidup sama sekali tidak adil...Dulu,aku disebut iblis pembunuh...Dan aku menerimanya dengan senyuman...Aku terus menahan rasa sakit di hatiku...Terus membohongi perasaanku...Para warga lain mulai tak menganggapku ada...Mereka tidak kasihan padaku yang orang tuanya sudah mereka korbankan untuk alasan yang tidak jelas...Sampai pada suatu titik...Aku tak bisa menahan rasa sakit ini...".

Kata-katanya terputus sampai di situ. Aku melihat bayangannya di kaca. Seorang gadis yang menangis dengan mata ruby. Dia melanjutkan ceritanya yang belum selesai dan mungkin tidak akan pernah selesai. "...Mulai saat itu aku mengerti...Mengerti bahwa manusia hanya mementingkan kepentingannya sendiri tanpa mempedulikan perasaan orang lain...Aku membenci manusia...Juga membenci diriku sendiri yang selalu dihinggapi nasib sial...Aku bahkan membenci fakta bahwa aku hidup...Jadi,aku mulai menanamkan sebuah pemikiran di hatiku...Bahwa setiap orang pasti takkan tersiksa bila sudah mati...Dan aku pun tak ingin tersiksa...Manusia yang hanya peduli pada diri sendiri...Tak bisa jujur pada perasaannya sendiri...Manusia kotor...Kotor dan hina...Yang selalu dikelilingi oleh kebohongan-kebohongan juga rasa benci...Dikelilingi oleh rasa dendam dan luka...Itulah manusia..." dia menggantungkan kalimatnya di situ. Dan yang membuat aku terkejut,dia meraih pisau kecil di atas meja. Dia menatap kaca,menatap matanya sendiri. Menatap diriku yang sedang menatapnya.

"Aku tak ingin jadi manusia yang dipenuhi kebencian...Namun kusadari bahwa aku pun sudah termakan oleh rasa benci...Aku putus asa akan hidup yang kujalani...Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu Naruto...Kau memberiku alasan untuk hidup...Tapi...Meski lukaku mulai mereda...A-aku...Aku masih merasa sakit...Di sini...",katanya seraya meremas dada sebelah kiri. Hati. Dia menunjuk hati. Yah,kau tau. Luka di hati itu sulit disembuhkan daripada luka di tubuh. Luka di tubuh bisa di sembuhkan dalam waktu yang singkat,namun luka di hati sangat sulit disembuhkan. Bahkan tidak bisa disembuhkan. "Dan sekarang...Meski aku merasa bebanku sedikit berkurang karenamu...Tapi aku tau kau pasti ingin hidup...Dan bagaimana kalau aku mati,Naruto?",tanyanya. Mataku melebar,"APA MAKSUDMU?",seruku padanya. Dia tersenyum lembut,"Mereka tak menerimaku dan selalu marah jika aku berada di sekitar mereka...Aku...Aku selalu ingin membuat mereka senang...Tersenyum...Ketika dulu...Sebelum mereka tau bahwa keluargaku adalah penyihir...". Aku terkejut,penyihir? "Ya,penyihir...Ketika mereka tau,mereka mengamuk dan mendatangi keluargaku...Mereka menangkap ibu dan ayahku,membawanya ke puncak gunung untuk dikorbankan...Ritual itu dilaksanakan...Dan ketika ritual itu selesai,aku mengutuk desa ini dengan kutukan yang hanya bisa dipatahkan bila aku mati...Kutukan agar setiap anak gadis bermata merah di sini hanya bisa menangis dengan rasa sakit...Agar bisa merasakan apa yang kurasakan...",dia mulai mengarahkan pisau kecil itu ke nadinya. Aku berusaha mencegahnya dengan memegangi tangannya.

"Aku kagum padamu Naruto...Kau bisa membuat aku tersenyum dan merasa senang...Sementara diriku tak punya apa-apa...Aku ingin balas dendam...Tapi aku rasa tubuhku terlalu rapuh tanpa kasih sayang...Aku tak mempedulikannya dan tetap ingin balas dendam...Bukan balas dendam dengan membunuh,tapi membalas dendam dengan artian lain yang lebih menyakitkan...Membunuh hanya membuat korban merasa sakit dalam sekejap...Namun mengambil sesuatu yang berharga tanpa membunuh dari seseorang...Itu akan membuatnya merasa sakit sepanjang hidup...",sementara mulutnya berkata-kata,tangannya mulai bergerak membiarkan pisau itu menembus kulitnya. Darah segar merembes keluar. Di tambah beberapa tetes air mata gadis itu. Aku pun menangis,tak percaya bahwa kisah gadis yang menurutku sangat tegar ini akan berakhir sampai di sini.

"Aku membunuh diriku sendiri...Agar hanya merasa sakit dalam waktu yang singkat...Dan itu terjadi...Uhuk! Uhuk!",dia mulai terbatuk-batuk. Aku merasa jiwanya mulai meninggalkan tubuhnya. Sial! Aku mengumpat dalam hati. Dan dalam detik itu juga,aku melihat seorang gadis terbang dengan sayap membentang di punggungnya. Dan dia adalah gadis ini. Aku berusaha menggapainya sampai aku sadar kalau aku sekarang berada dalam tubuhnya. "Karena itu...Naruto...Gunakanlah tubuhku dan anggaplah itu sebagai ucapan terima kasihku atas apa yang kau beri selama ini...Gunakan kesempatan yang telah kau terima dengan sebaik-baiknya...Hiduplah dengan damai...Ubahlah pandangan dunia ini tentangmu...Tentangku...Tentang apa arti dari hidup...Tentang tujuan hidup...Tentang kebersamaan yang paling penting di dunia...Gunakan tubuhku...Sekarang,aku harus pergi...Kami-sama telah menunggu dan memanggilku...Aku sudah siap dengan hukuman darinya atas apa yang kuperbuat selama ini...Kisahku sudah berakhir...Dan kaulah yang membuka lembaran baru hidupku...Jaa~ Naruto...Sampai ketemu nanti...",dan gadis itu terbang ke langit.

Aku memandang tubuh yang terpantul di kaca. Sosok seorang gadis yang penuh kesedihan...dan juga kegembiraan...Sedih,karena seseorang telah mengorbankan hidupnya untuk membuat orang lain senang...Bahagia,karena aku bisa hidup kembali...Dengan segera aku memasang senyum di wajah itu. Senyum lembut pada diriku. Tapi tetap saja air mataku mengalir deras. Gadis itu...takkan kulupakan...Aku...Aku sangat...Merasa kagum padanya...Dia bilang padaku bahwa aku sangat tegar di matanya...Tapi,aku pun kalah oleh rasa tegarnya...Kenapa? karena dengan rasa setegar itu,dia rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi hidupku...Dia sama sekali tidak takut akan kematian...Dan akupun takkan takut dengan kematian...Sebab aku,adalah reinkarnasinya dan aku percaya itu!

T

H

E

E

N

D

Kirana : Ah...jelek ya? Saya hargai itu sebagai penilaian terhadap Qiao *PLAK!* soalnya emang dia yang bikin cerita ini...Tadinya emang kita mau bikin cerita dengan tema ini,nah naskahnya udah selesai...tinggal diketik...Cuma karena suatu sebab,Qiao berubah pikiran dan akhirnya kita ganti ceritanya...Hehehe...Oh,ya...Biar tak kesepian,saya mengundang tamu hari ini...

Catharine : Hoi! Kirana! Aku udah dateng nih!

Kirana : Ahahaha! Irassaimase...Catha-chan! Silakan komentar menurut cerita ini...

Catharine : ...Sama sekali gak nyentuh...(kejam mode on)

Kirana : ...HUAA! CATHA-CHAN JAHAT! QIAO KAN UDAH BERUSAHA!

Qiao : Ki-Ra-Na...Kau apakan buku ide ceritaku...?

Kirana : E...ehehehehe...Qiao-chan...E-enggak kok...I-ini b-bukumu...

Qiao : Catha-chan,tadi kamu bilang apa ya? (senyum iblis)

Catharine : Ceritamu enggak terlalu nyentuh,tapi masih bisa bikin hatiku ikutan pundung...

Qiao : Oke...Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu...Jaa~ *pergi*

Catharine : Uh...Hampir aja...Saudarimu itu nyeremin...

Kirana : Yah,asal kamu tau aja...Qiao itu,meski terkadang diem dan stoic,dia itu penuh dengan kebencian...Dan makanya jangan buat dia marah...Pernah ada kejadian seekor kucing makan makanan Qiao,terus Qiao Cuma seyum sambil ngelus-ngelus kucing itu...Sorenya,dia bawa pisau dan ngebunuh kucing itu dengan sadisnya...Aku saksinya! Dan semenjak itu aku ga pernah berani bikin dia marah...

Catharine : I-iya deh...Komenku Cuma yang itu doang...

Kirana : Ah,ya...Hatur nuhun Catha-chan...

Catharine : Hah? Bahasa apaan tuh? Tau ah...Jaa~ *pergi*

Kirana : *cengo* Nilai bahasa Sunda-nya berapa sih? Ah,readers...Silakan review di sini...Terserah deh mau komen apa...Sekarang Kirana mau pergi dulu ya! Jaa~ ^^

PLEASE RnR! ^^


End file.
